Not alone
by fantasygirl8188
Summary: Summery- Superboys has been keeping a huge secret, he was not the only clone made. Most were wiped out but there are others still out there. What will happen when the others come, and why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

-Conner's P.O.V.-

It was dark just like usual. I was in the pit again, for refusing to punish Sarah. Sarah was only four years old now, and she is my little sister. Cadmus was cruel most of the time but after a while you got used to it. As usual I take Sarah's punishment, it's fairly easy. All I ever have to do is back talk a guard and they I either get a beating or sent to the pit. But they would never think of killing me, or any of the other superiors. The scars all over my body are just the proof of that. That's when I heard the door open and the light flooded in. I knew who it was she always come for me.

"Haven't you learned anything yet?!" Said a very pissed off female voice, It was Kara. Kara is the clone/daughter of Batman. She was tall and had a light tan skin, she had hair that was as black as night and an attitude to match. She was the first generation of batman clones, her little brother, Jammie, who is same generation as Sarah, is generation 2. "It time. Something is happening. There gathering us," She said. She through me a shirt with my symbol on it.

We made our way into the gathering room, where the other clones were. We walked up to the others. There where the twins, Quinn and Eric who were the clones of the Flash. Eric was tall with his bright red hair that was cut short, he was very protective of Quinn and had a stoic personality. Quinn on the other had was light hearted and funny, despite the way we grew up. She had bright red hair that stopped just above her shoulder and flowed away from her face. Next to her was Dawn, the clone of Wonder Woman, she was confident and strong, with her long and flowing dark hair. And next to Eric was Troy the clone of the green lantern. He had the looks of his father, dark skin and glowing green eyes. And finally there was Stefan, the son of Hawk girl, he had deep green eyes and short brown hair.

The scientist and guard started to come into the room. There where guard blocking exist and protecting the scientist. The scientist gave there usual speech on what are purpose is and then quickly left. It was silent so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. And then BANG! Followed by screams the guards where shooting at us. There when less than 200 of us but they all fell so quickly. I grabbed Sarah and Started to rush out through a secret exit that only we knew about. "Ahhhhh!" I turned around to find a guard with a golden mask on shoot Jammie. Kara dropped to the ground in tears, screaming. I was furious, like never before. I gave Sarah to Quinn and told he pr to protected her and get her out. I went back and grabbed Kara and Eric speeded her out. I told them to go and to take care of each other. And that if I didn't follow don't come back for me.

I fought and fought so that they could get away, and they did. When there where no more guard, when I had killed them all. I felt the severity of my injuries. I was covered in blood and it could tell the difference between mine blood the the guards blood. I began to fall feeling light, like I was clotting but my feet and arms where heavy. I was falling and everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a tub. I couldn't move or even open my eyes but I was alive and awake. The genomes had started the retracting process. And that's when I knew that any information or record of the clones and my life before now was erased. And after months of being locked up and my emotions suppressed. I was freed from control and all of the rage came back, so I attacked to first thing I saw. Which was the three young boys that would come to be my new family: Robin, Aqua lad, and the kid Flash.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

-Conner's P.O.V.-

I awoke from my sleep yet again from my nightmares. I had been with the team for a year now and I was still keeping secrets. Like how I wasn't a hear and a third old. They didn't know the complexity of the cloning process. It was 6:30 am and I refused to relive that horrible moment again so I got up and went to the training room. No one knew why I was so angry all the time, and I never plan on telling them. If they knew the half of it, they would look at me differently. BAM! That was me bunching out my sixth bunching bag.

"Letting off some steam are we?" Robin came in and asked.

"Yeah. You could say that. What time is it?" I asked back, trying to get my mind off of blood and revenge.

"About 9. Batman and the other league mentors are here. They want to see all of us."

"Okay, let's go." And on that note we started walking down the hall to the main room, where we had debriefings and training. Wow, robin wasn't kidding when he said all the mentors are here. "I wonder what I've done wrong now?" I thought to my self.

"Good your all here. The reason that all of us are meeting now is because Lex Luther has announced that he has helpful information." Superman said. Superman and I still have been having problems and the fact that Luther said he had information made mr nervous. "He might tell the others about my secret." I thought, instantly regretting it when Megan responded out loud.

"What secret?" And that's when everyone turned to me.

I kept my neutral expressing and blocked my mind. "What do you mean Magan?" Martian Man-Hunter asked.

"Well...um...I just heard something..." She stooped and looked at me.

"Conner" batman asked, "what does she mean 'secret?'"

"Yes Conner what secret." The voice was Lex Luther's. "Shall you tell them or shall I?"

I didn't say anything but my neutral expressing was gone and was replaced with anger. "Lex. What are you doing here?" Superman said.

"Well I told you I wanted to meet." He replied. "But I did miss lead you on the reason why, I do have information but I have also come for superboy."

"What do you want?" I asked, seeping with rage.

"Well the light and I have always wanted."

"And what's that?" Asked Wonder Woman.

Luther look straight at me and said, "I want to know where the others are?"

And on that note I froze in my place, "I don't know what your talking about?"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. It's not good to lie to your superiors, superboy."

"What is he talking about, Conner?" Asked Megan. I stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"Well I'll give you 24 hours to find them and bring them to me" Luther told me.

"Or else what?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Or else your be responsible for another death. The death of someone you love, like Sarah." And with that Luther and his guards left leaving me alone with the team and the mentors.

After several moments of silent's, I quickly moved to the computer, I didn't care anymore. I needed to get in touch with them, and find out who would die if he refused. I didn't care if the league found out, I just needed my friends to be safe.

"Stop, what are you doing? What's going on?" Asked batman and superman, but I was to preoccupied to answer.

After a few seconds of typing I sent a message to the others to come to mount justice at once, and that the secret was out.

"Look things are complicated, and you don't know a lot of things about me. For example, I wasn't six month old when Robin, Kid flash and Aqua lad saved me from Cadmus. I was sixteen."

"But on the monitor, it said that your were in that tube for 6 months?" robin said.

"I was, but I was alive before that, that tube was just a regeneration chamber. And genomes controlled me so that all of my past emotions and actions were repressed."

"But what did they mean by...others." Artemis asked.

"Luther meant...the other clones." I answered. It felt the world had stopped breathing until Batman said.

"Other clones?"

"Yes," I paused, "most were killed over a year and a half ago. But a small group escaped."

"Who's clones?" Superman asked. I didn't answer, I just stared at the far wall. "Who's clones, superboy?"

"Well," came a voice from the back door to the cave, it was Dawn. "I guess the secrets out."

"Who are you?"asked Wonder Woman.

"I'm Dawn, I got your message Conner, I was near by. I'm surprised the Quinn and Eric didn't beat me." She said while laughing.

"Well There both in Greece...actually now that you mention it, they should have been here first." I said.

"Yeah, but there are always late." We both chuckled. Dawn started to walk forward toward Conner, but Flash stopped her.

"You didn't answer the question, Who are you?" Batman asked from behind her.

"Nobody." She replied.

"Well your obviously somebody." Flash retorted.

"Don't even try." Superboy said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Wonder Woman. Conner and Dawn shared a brief moment staring at one another, like the were having a conversation with out talking.

"Because we were created and raised to be nothing." This was a different voice, they all looked to the entrance of the cage to see Kara walking towards them in her tight leather pants and over the knee black high heel boots. She wore a black leather jacket and a lose black crop top with the batman symbol.

"And who are you?" Asked Superman.

"Kara." Was all she said. All of the clones new the she tock after her father. But it was more that that, she wasn't cloned like the rest of us she was born. Her mother was killed and she was taken and raised in Cadmus. And they a year ago her little brother was killed in the massacre.

"What is with these girls and one word answers." Said flash exasperated.

"Well we do have our reasons." And there was the other voice. At the entrance was the rest of them. It was troy who answered. And all of them wore there symbols. "So..." Eric ran foreword, "what did we miss?" He asked.

They all stood in awe, and that's when Batman looked at each one of them, and there symbols. "Your all cones of league members." He stated.

"Yes," this time it was Conner who answered. And all eyes where on him.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Well not all of us..." Troy said and stopped when he was met with death glares from Kara.

"Why didn't your tell us?" Asked Black Canary.

"Because of the massacre, when..." And troy was stopped again, this time by conners death glares.

"What do you mean..." But Wonder Woman was interrupted.

When Sarah came in being carried by Quinn. Even though it has only been a year. Conner and Sarah where cloned differently then the others. Which means that they glow and mature faster. So Sarah now had the looks of a 8 year old. And Sarah was Hurt, along with Quinn who carried her in.

"Conner." She called out, and he was there in an instant. He picked her up and carried her to his room. "What happened?" he looked at Quinn who was also injured. Eric ran to help Quinn as Conner went to take care of Sarah. "It was some of the Guard," she was out of breath, "there had Kryptonite, she was stabbed with a blade made of it. I got it out though I think she just needs rest." And with that Conner left to his room.

"Who are you?" Asked Flash.

"My name is Quinn." And after that she started to step towards her twin but fell. Flash quickly ran to her and caught her. But she started to use here speed involuntarily, which made her look like a blur.

Everyone in the room was worried and confused. "Okay what is going on?" Yelled Superman.

As the clones helped Quinn sit down she said, "well I'm Quinn and this is my twin brother Eric. Over there, that's Troy, Dawn, and Kara is behind me."

"But who are you?" Asked Batman.

"Well were clones, well most of us."

"What do you mean most of you?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Well..." She started but was interrupted by Kara.

"Don't," she stated

"There gonna find out eventually, go help Conner." And on that note, Kara left.

"Sorry about her, she had it worst then most of us, her and Conner both have."

"What do you mean?" Asked Superman.

"Well," Quinn looked to the others for approval. "We were are cloned, except for Kara. She isn't Batman's Clone she's his Daughter. When she was born her mother was killed and she was takes to Cadmus. Batman's first clone was her little brother. But he was killed during the massacre. She has never been the same since. Troy is the green lanterns clone, Dawn is wonder woman's clone, me and Eric are the Flashes clones, and Conner and Sarah are superman's colones."

"Okay I get why Batman's clone is a girl because she's his daughter, but why is one superman's clones a girl?"

"Good question" answered Troy. "Well because Conner and Sarah are made from superman's krypton in DNA as well as a Human donned, due to the unstableness of the first superman clone. When you mix two DNA's it is some what unpredictable what you get."

And with that Quinn hunched over and winced.

"What's wrong?" Asked Flash, very concerned for his kids.

"One of them got me in the shoulder." She tock off her jacket, and turn around so her friends could see it. But was also reviewed were the scars all over her body.

"What are those from?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Training and punishment." They all replied.

"What do you mean? Do you all have those?" Asked Superman

"Yes, but compared to corners and Kara's, ours aren't bad." Said Troy.

"What do you mean?" Black canary questioned.

"Well Kara is human so she doesn't heal, and she would take beating for brother. And Conner... I don't know how he is still alive. He has taken so many punishment and beatings for all of us. Or worse he'd get but in the pit. You have no idea how lucky you all are to have him watching your backs. But don't ever get him angry." Explained Dawn.

"Um he's always angry." Said Wally.

"Yes, and you have no idea how angry. But it's when something happens when he doesn't try to control his angry. Last time he did that was at the massacre." Explained Eric.

"What's the massacre?" Batman questioned.

And on that note everyone was silent, until Eric answered, "all of you might have noticed that most of the league doesn't have a clone, that's because we are the only ones who escaped. Conner got all of us out." Kara walked back into the room.

"Okay so I don't get it, your all talking about Conner saving the day and some clones dying. Why has no one told us anything about this." Wally stated and asked.

"You don't get it!" Kara's voice was dripping with rage, "let me use little words. You wake up in a white tube, and you can't move because your chained down and genomes are controlling you. Your put in to training where it's kill or be killed. And if you make a mistake or let someone surrender or live in a fight you get a beating, or but in a electric chagrin to test your limits. Or put in a dark cramped room with no way out and eventually you actually start to run low on air. Because there I are no vents or cracks, so you start to hallucinate. Every morning you wake up and look in the mirror and your covered in scars, some have faded but some you've had since you were four. Then everyone you've ever loved or known is but in a big white room ant then guards start shooting. And the guards are smiling as you here your friend scream in fear and agony. And then there's some hope because your gonna be free and your gonna get out. And then you see your little baby brother start running towards you and just a few feat away from you he's shoot over and over again. And as your screaming and reaching for him. Your friends are carrying you out to safety. And the last thing you see is your best friend running back in killing everything in site. And you finally get somewhere safe and protected, that...that is when you just want to die."

Everyone in the room was on the verge of tears, and Kara was about to have a break down. All of a sudden all of the emotions kicked in and she felt like she was about to pass out. And as she started to fall while badly breathing. Two strong arms came around her, "shhhhh, it's okay, it's not really happening." It was Conner. She started to calm but he couldn't stop the darkness from consuming her. The last thing she saw was the dark knight, mortified and running towards her


End file.
